gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (Game)
Mobile Suit Gundam UC The Postwar (機動戦士ガンダムUC 戦後の戦争 Kidou Senshi Gundam UC The Postwar) is a new PS3 video game that will be based on the first 3 chapters of the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It is developed by ''From Software'' and published by ''Namco Bandai''. The game will be release for the PS3 on March 8, 2012 for 5,040 yen, while the Special Edition will be released on March 8, 2012 for 7,980 yen. Plot The first game for the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA series, the game will cover the first 3 OVAs. Gameplay Mobile Suit Gundam UC is a robot action game, in which the player assumes the role of Banagher Links, Full Frontal and Marida Cruz. The game will have a simple control scheme similar to the Another Century's Episode game series. All the mobile suits from the first 3 episodes will be appearing in the game. Transformable mobile suits will be able to transform in the game. Famitsu mentions the "Sub Flight" system, where you can climb atop a Mobile Suit that can switch into flight form. 'Scenarios & Modes' Part of the game will follow the story from the viewpoint of the main character Banagher, while other parts will follow the story from the viewpoints of the rival characters Marida and Frontal. :-Blue icons denote missions to clear in the cockpit of a mobile suit. In missions, you play through a situation evoking the events of the original from a character's perspective. :-Monologues display before scenes from the anime, and are fully voiced, allowing characters to show sides never before seen. Character Routes ;*Banagher Story Route :The Banagher route will have the player piloting the Unicorn Gundam in both "Unicorn mode" and "Destroy Mode" (with the NT-D system activated). Pilot the Unicorn Gundam and defend Laplace's Box as Banagher :Unicorn Mode lets you experience the story of Mobile Suit Gundam UC from a variety of perspectives. ;*Frontal Story Route :The Frontal route will have the player in the remnants of the Zeon forces, piloting Frontal's personal mobile suit Sinanju. ;*Maridas Story Route :The Marida route puts the player in the shoes of the namesake Zeon ace pilot and the Kshatriya mobile suit with its remotely guided Funnel weapons. Battle the Federation as a member of the Sleeves as Marida. Modes ;*Custom Cast Mode :Using Custom Cast Mode, you can form a team of your own choosing and take on original challenges. :Several sequential scenarios are set up, through which damage, ammunition usage, and losses are carried over, making cautious fighting a necessity. :You can change units after every mission, when necessary switch to your backups. ::-Up to six mobile suits and one ship can be selected. Clear scenarios to unlock new mobile suits and advance your Organization Level, opening up new characters and features. ::-Fulfill requirements in a mission to open up more difficult routes. The more difficult your route, the more rare mobile suits and weapons you unlock. ::-Your chosen wingmen will talk among themselves before takeoff, during battle, and after the mission. Downloadable Content The downloadable content of the game will feature new mobile suits, missions, characters, and weapons as DLC. Special Mission ;*“The War After the War” ("Sengo no Senso") :A new scenario written by novel author Harutoshi Fukui, and the Gundam Delta Chi and Sinanju Stein, designed by Hajime Katoki. Fukui's new scenario will feature both the Sinanju Stein and the Full Frontal Customize Geara Doga. In an all-new story with the plot to seize the Sinanju. Mobile Suits ;*MSN-001 Delta Gundam :The first pressing of the game will include a code redeemable for DLC of the golden Delta Gundam as a playable unit. :-Code within first press packages. :-Available while supplies last. :-Images from development version. * Contents subject to change without notice. :-DLC code redemption requires internet access. :-DLC code must be redeemed by a certain date. :-Not available at all retailers. Please inquire with retailer for details. ;*MSN-001X Gundam Delta Chi :The download of the Gundam Delta Chi allows players to take part in the mission "Sengo no Senso". ;*MSN-06S Sinanju Stein :The download of the Sinanju Stein allows players to take part in the mission "Sengo no Senso". ;*RGZ-95 ReZEL (Defenser B-Unit) :The ReZEL from Mobile Suit Gundam UC Bandes Dessinée is also planned. Characters Earth Federation *'Riddhe Marcenas' *'Daguza Mackle' Civilians *Banagher Links *'Takuya Irei' *'Audrey Burne' Neo Zeon/"The Sleeves" *Full Frontal *Marida Cruz *'Gilboa Sant' *'Suberoa Zinnerman' Vist Foundation *'Cardeas Vist' Other *Quattro Bajeena Mobile Suits Earth Federation Mobile Weapons *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus *RGZ-95 ReZEL **RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type (Defenser A-Unit) **RGZ-95 ReZEL (Defenser B-Unit) *RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) *RGM-89S Stark Jegan *D-50C Loto *ARX-014 Silver Bullet Support Units *''Nahel Argama'' Neo-Zeon (The Sleeves) Mobile Weapons *MSN-06S Sinanju *NZ-666 Kshatriya *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Unit) *AMX-009 Dreissen *AMS-119 Geara Doga Frontal Custom Development & Releases According to Famitsu, 70% of the game development is completed. The November 24 issue of Enterbrain's Weekly Famitsu magazine (which actually shipped on Thursday) has an interview with the developers of the game, along with profiles of the featured mobile suits and characters. During battle, the player can engage the "subflight system," and there will be downloadable content. The game cutscenes will be in CG while some will be in anime form. The graphics the game has allows unit damage, nuclear explosions, and subflight systems are shown more realistically that ever. The Special Edition of the game will include an assortment of items sold along with it for 7,980 yen. A Blu-Ray “Mobile Suit Gundam UC Collector’s Disc” with a Special Digest of Episodes 1-3, Digest Footage up to The Ghost of Laplace and Staff/Cast Interview archives, Mobile Suit Gundam UC FILM&LIVE Digest and an orchestral performance with Hiroyuki Sawano. A new novel by Harutoshi Fukui called “The War After the War” which will feature the Sinanu Stein and revolves around the theft of the mobile suit itself. Picture Gallery Screenshots game22.jpg gundamuc4.jpg gundamuc5.jpg gundamuc12.jpg game16.jpg PS3 MSG UC - Special Edition.jpg|Special Edition - Gundam UC Collector's Disc/Gundam UC: War After the War Novel 4hdiubasjdnkankasnaa.jpg dsdsdr4e5 5cds6a1d16asad.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam UC The Postwar15.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam UC The Postwar11.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam UC The Postwar16.jpg Mobile Suits GUCPS3 - RX0 UG UnicornMode.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Unicorn Mode) GUCPS3 - RX0 UG DestroyMode.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode) GUCPS3 - MSN06S Sinanju.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju GUCPS3 - NZ666 Kshatriya.jpg|NZ-666 Kshatriya GUCPS3 - AMS129 GearaZulu.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu GUCPS3 - AMS129 GearaZuluAS.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Unit) GUCPS3 - AMX009 Dreissen.jpg|AMX-009 Dreissen GUCPS3 - RGZ95 ReZEL.jpg|RGZ-95 ReZEL GUCPS3 - RGM89De JeganECOAS.jpg|RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) GUCPS3 - RGM89S StarkJegan.jpg|RGM-89S Stark Jegan GUCPS3 - D50C Loto.jpg|D-50C Loto GUCPS3 - MSN001A1 DeltaPlus.jpg|MSN-001A1 Delta Plus aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaQQ14.jpg|MSN-001 Delta Gundam AAAAAAAAAAQEEEEEEEEE19.jpg|Geara Zulu Custom Bg neozeon096434.jpg|AMS-119 Geara Doga Bg neozeon0765.jpg|MS-21C Dra-C Bg neozeon06.jpg|AMX-006 Gaza-D Bg efsf0654.jpg|RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan Gundam UC The11.jpg|Geara Doga Frontal Gundam UC The12.jpg|RGM-89D Jegan Type D (Intial Deployment Type) References Gallery gameps32.jpg MSGUCPS3-MSN001DeltaGundam.jpg|The Delta Gundam w/ info on its "First Press" release MSGUCPS3-MSN001X-MSN06S.jpg|MS info on the Gundam Delta Chi and Sinanju Stein PS3 MSGUC - Game Details.jpg 7789UC786576.jpg sdsdasdRRRRR1.jpg 6425068620120224230345034.jpg 64250686201202242301081154559602654_000.jpg 14f4e11ab01cba.jpg External Links *Mobile Suit Gundam UC Official Website (Japanese) Category:Video Games Category:Universal Century Video Games